Fondant Petite For Fours (A PewDiePie x CutiePieMarzia Fanfiction)
by nadiamirah
Summary: Marzia made a small snack Felix had never seen before. How does he react? ONE SHOT. Slight OOCness maybe?


**Hi everyone! As promised, here is the fic that I have been meaning to put up during Christmas (but didn't), and right where I promised it will be up!**

**When I checked back on the Pewdie X Cutie fanfic that I wrote/typed quite a while back, titled "Always There", I was shocked to see that many people loved reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. The reviews, favourites and follows really picked up my heart. Never have I thought that people liked reading something so badly written! XP Thank you for all your support!**

**So, with all the repeated requests for another, I beat my brain up and this came. This was a little bit harder to write as I had absolutely no ideas that time. This only came to be after I had a sudden flashback on my teacher's wedding way back in mid-2013. They gave us a plate of these cookies when we entered the dining hall and I remembered it being so delicious I couldn't stop having them! I thought it would be nice if Marzia did make a few for Felix, as she likes baking and cooking, so what was the aftermath was this! No promises that it would be as up to standard as my first one but I'm really proud of this as much as "Always There".**

**Too long of a Author's Note over here! Better start the story! Here it is finally, "Fondant Petite For Fours", a PewDiePie x CutiePieMarzia fanfiction.**

* * *

"I made something for you, Pewds," Marzia's soft voice peeked over his shoulder.

Felix immediately set down his fingers from his keyboard and turned around on his swivel chair. Marzia's full profile came into view. He could tell that she had just finished doing a fashion video, considering her clothes that held no evident creases or folds. A pink lacy blouse that seemed to be woven out of the most fragile material he had ever seen was draped across her torso and the short skirt she was sporting contrasted greatly in its oak brown glory, bringing out her slender legs. Several new golden-silver bangles clinked about one another with a passing second, the sound of tiny faerie bells almost lost in the atmosphere. He had never seen her modelling around Brighton with the current outfit she had now, so he assumed that she had recently bought it, probably during those occasions when she would go off by herself (sometimes with Maya or Edgar) to explore the neighbourhood clothing stores nearby and leaving him with the other pug alone in the house. Now that it crossed his mind, he reckoned that he should have accompanied her, but the Bros have been crazy in demanding more videos and with the awful internet connection. Time was on his side at the wrong moments.

Coming back to his girlfriend, he removed his fluorescent green headphones and ran a hand through his hair, effectively combing through the tangles and calming down the stray strands of hair that tickled his face. He set down the headphones on the table as he sat up straighter and gave Marzia a warm smile.

"Hey, Marzia," he said, ever so caringly and cheerily. He could notice Marzia holding in a giggle, a wide smile plastering itself on the girl's lips, and he knew it was a good sign.

After she recovered from her forced-back snicker, the Italian girl got straight to the point, "I made you some snacks." At the same time, she held out the plate Felix never noticed she had.

The taller male stared up at the white ceramic creation to find a couple of pink squares with different yellow patterns donning each one. The squares were not big in size, about half his pinkie finger in length, and sat inside the smallest cupcake liners he had ever seen. The yellow was drawn into simple designs like lines, waves and one even had tiny daisies all over the pink canvas. It was a peculiar looking 'snack' to the Swedish, for he had never seen a food item like this anywhere, not even at the countries he had visited. He blinked twice before looking up to face Marzia again, eyes puzzled.

"What is this?" he asked carefully. As far as their relationship went, Felix always made sure that he was polite to her most of the time. He may use profanities on her when the camera was on, but behind the lens he tried his very best not to. Marzia was human, not like Cleverbot. She had feelings and this girl was not afraid to show them.

"They said it is called a petite fondant," Marzia brought the plate back up to her eye level and examined it, something Felix found rather odd of his companion. Nevertheless, he never questioned. Marzia brought the plate back down to her chest level once more and gazed back into Felix's sky blue hues, the girl's teak-browns reflecting onto them such that it looked like the man had his own pair of similar ones, "It looked so cute so I wanted to try and make them."

Felix nodded, his almond-streaked blond locks bouncing along with the movement. His front lock fell off its bridge-like arrangement and dragged its sharp end along his face. He hand-brushed his hair once more, holding back the urge to scratch his face, and plucked a squarish confectionery of the plate, standing from his chair. It had a smooth exterior, so much so that it nearly slipped out of his fingers. The yellow lines were piped onto this pink edible material, considering it was brittle and dry. Felix brought up this petite fondant to his nose and sniffed it, a habitual thing he always does especially when Marzia's cooking is in question (despite being together for two years he still did not trust her with the kitchen, especially after what happened before they were officially a couple).

He noted that this particular thing was almost sweet-scented, like candy floss. The colour was also similar to the spider web like confectionery, light hued pink. Felix glanced back up to Marzia's irises. They were gleaming bright with excitement and hope. Her baby pink shining lips were slightly parted, a peek of her neatly arranged teeth in view. No sounds came out, so Felix guessed that her breath was hitched in suspense. In response he gave her a shy, unsure shrug. Honestly speaking, Felix had no intention to eat the snack she claimed she had prepared. Sure the other ones she made were pretty good (for a dessert) and he admitted that he liked it, but in all truth she should just stick to showing off her amazing sense of style and trying out new DIY things in front of the camera. Then again, their lives would be a little boring since both their preferences are living on two different ends of the galaxy. The one thing Felix loved about Marzia is that she is never afraid to try something new. She always agreed to play odd indie games with him and last week she tried penny-boarding for the first time (although it did not end as well as he thought it would). The least he could do was to support her right...?

Glancing down at the petite fondant held in his fingers, Felix gave the girl a smile before taking half of the treat into his mouth. Immediately, his negative thoughts went down the chute. The sugary, chewy texture of the fondant clung to his teeth while the small subtle taste of a butter graham-like biscuit melted in his mouth. Complimentary goodness filled his taste buds with an unknown pleasure that tingled the nerves in his teeth and sent warm chills to the back of his neck at the same time shooing away the stale taste of too much energy drinks embedded on the walls of his cavern. The hard piping grazed against the thin flesh of his gums, sugar crystals burning beckoningly. Saliva filled every nook and cranny of the biscuit, breaking the chunky flakes into grains while the fondant disintegrated on his tongue, leaving a sweet, strawberry-flavoured residue in its storm across the pink flesh. It wasn't until moments after that he realised that he had swallowed the lumps of undigested petite fondant unconsciously and that the nerves and taste buds of his mouth were sensing nothing.

_Oh my god that was good..._

He blinked himself back to reality and found a pair of honey-glazed brown irises looking up to him expectantly. He stared back into those eyes, mirroring their expression as well. He had no idea something he had feared of trying can become a sweet memory he can write into his book of life. He gazed back down at the plate Marzia was holding, the three untouched ones still sitting there. He glanced back up at Marzia's eyes again, then smiled before he picked up another and popped it into his mouth.

"It's good," he commented with a smile, the crumbled cookie muffling his words and strings of fondant lining the opening of his lips. A crooked smile made its way into Felix's face, causing Marzia to break her barriers and giggle in amusement.

"Really? Aw, thanks Felix," the said girl placed a small kiss on her boyfriend's cheek before proceeding to place one in her own. She chewed and broke out into a small grin, "Wow, it's so nice."

Felix winked, "You could be a pro baker, Marzia."

The Italian girl smacked the taller's shoulder, "Stop teasing me!" A small blush made itself known on her face, as if the pink powder she was already using was not enough.

Felix chuckled, bringing a hand to cup the girl's cheek and placing the smallest of kisses on her lips, "Thanks, Marzia. It was wonderful."

Marzia cocked her head to the side, smiling as widely as she could, "Okay."

She started to retrace her steps back into the doorway to the kitchen, while her eyes were affixed onto Felix's blue orbs, as if scrutinising. The man sighed exasperatedly. Yes, this was another thing she always did. He watched her back expectantly, just to please her. However, as soon as she reached the doorway and turned her head around first, it came right into hard contact with the kitchen doorframe, a loud knocking sound echoed between the two individuals. Felix gasped in shock, this was way out of the usual itinerary. Marzia glanced at the other, eyes wide with pain and shock before she trudged the right way into the kitchen, rubbing her head where the impact had put its mark on while the sound of Maya's (or was it Edgar?) paw steps followed after her.

Felix sighed and pushed back his swivel chair with the back of his knees out of the way before heading towards the kitchen to see if his beloved, daring, slightly ditzy girlfriend was okay.

* * *

**So, how was it? Did I do better? Did I do worse? Please leave a review! I wanna know! D:**

**Thank you so much for reading! Much love to English-illiterate for editing and not giving a damn to all of my nonsense. She finally gave the final draft to me on time now, guys! Let's give her a hand shall we? *claps***

**Don't hesitate to leave a review, be it a one word one or a rant on how horrible my English is. Anonymous reviews are welcome as well! Constructive Criticism is always appreciated, as usual. I'd love to hear advice on how to improve so I can integrate it into my future work. Favourites and Follows is extra but if you wanna leave them, please do!**

**"Always There" is on my account! Please check it out as well if you have not done so.**

**Until next time, have a nice day!  
~nadiamirah**


End file.
